Banho Quente : Yatai
by Aramati
Summary: Após uma dia frio e chuvoso, o que é melhor do que um bom banho quente? E em boa companhia - 1ª parte da trilogia mais quente do Ranma no FF . - Sim, mudei o titulo que tava me incomodando .


_Prazer, sou Aramati. E esta é minha primeira fic nao-harry._

_Quando estava na metade ja tinha ideia para a continuação (aguardem), só falta tempo para escreve-la. _XP

_. Espero que gostem! ._

* * *

**oO.oO.0.Oo.Oo**

* * *

**Banho Quente**

Dia de chuva. Muita gente não gosta de dia de chuva, imagine o Ranma.

E esse dia de chuva tem sido uma "porcaria". Alias, graças ao Ryoga, e seu habito de virar P-Chan, Ranma odeia porcos.

Chegou em casa completamente encharcada. O Tojo Tendo está vazio. Vai até o banheiro e abre a torneira da banheira, precisa ter uma "conversa séria" com o amigo. Tira toda a roupa e joga grosseiramente o P-chan na banheira quente.

* * *

Na queda ele bateu a cabeça e ficou meio zonzo. O ambiente está enevoado. O mormaço amolece o corpo...(e a alma). Ranma começou a reclamação, Ryoga nunca tinha notado como a Ranma ficava uma gracinha brava. Mãos na cintura e aquele corpo perfeito e torneado totalmente desnudo. Ryoga sentiu como se o calor tivesse aumentado de repente, estava mole, fora de órbita.

Quando Ranma foi dar um 'tuque' na cabeça dele para ver se o "acordava" ele a segurou pelo braço. Agarrou firme e forte, zonzo sim fraco não. Segurando pelo antebraço aproximou a garota. Seus rostos estavam próximos (demais). Olhar temeroso e lábios carnudos, Ryoga não resistiu a tentação. Um beijo forte, sôfrego, ofegante.

Ele teve vontade de puxa-la para a banheira, que é grande e atrativa. Mas a fraca consciência sabia não ser uma boa idéia. Jogou Ranma para trás. Ela caiu sentada, era uma esplendida vista. Ryoga saiu rapidamente da banheira. Pensou em esvazia-la (por segurança), mas não o fez. Carregou Ranma até a parede enquanto a beijava avidamente. E Ranma cedeu.

Ergueu-a até sua altura e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Ele fazia movimentos oscilatórios. Sincronismo de suspiros e gemidos. Desbravava cada parte daquele corpo. Sentia contra seu corpo e em suas mãos os seios fartos, a cintura fina, a perna torneada, a pele macia. Mordia, chupava lambia e beijava, conforme dava. E Ranma sentia o membro rijo abaixo de si.

Ryoga achou melhor fazer diferente. Carregou Ranma ate a pia, sempre pressionando seus quadris contra os dela. Seguro Ranma pela cintura enquanto ela se inclinava para trás apoiada na pia. Assim ele tinha maior acesso aos quadris e ao seio, que beijava e mordia impiedosamente. Abriu, com força, mas com cuidado, as pernas da garota. Seu membro latejava, Ranma fechou os olhos. Um gemido alto foi ouvido.

* * *

Ryoga não era selvagem, por mais que estivesse parecendo. Queria dar um toque "romântico".

Sem cerimônia começou a beijar a virilha de Ranma. Logo sua língua insaciável a penetrou. Os gemidos da moça eram cada vez mais fortes.

O desejo do menino porco só aumentava. Sua boca, seus dentes e sua língua conheceram toda a entre-coxa de Ranma.Voltou a friccionar seu membro entre as pernas da garota enquanto lhe banhava de beijos ardentes. A segurou pelas coxas. Sentou sobre a tampa do vazo, e Ranma sobre ele. Mas ela desceu.

Apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos de Ryoga afastou suas pernas. Aproximou-se e começou a beijar e lamber o membro do companheiro. Pouco foi necessário para fazer o moreno gritar de prazer. Ele a agarrou pelos cabelos. Desmanchando as tranças da morena. Ranma começou a acariciar o membro todo. Roçava a língua e os dentes da base até a ponta. Enfiava tudo na boca e fazia movimentos de vaivém. Não demorou e Ryoga chegou ao clímax.

Ranma tornou a senta-se no colo dele. Era vez dela beijar-lhe e mordiscar-lhe o corpo, o peito, os ombros, o pescoço. Logo o manguito estava novamente rijo. Ergueu Ranma e penetrou-a. Num suspiro pareceu que todo o ar havia saído dos pulmões da jovem.

O rapaz controlava os quadris jeitosos sobre si. Ranma hora se estica para trás, hora se apóia sobre o peito forte do parceiro. Gemidos de prazer soam cada vez mais rápidos. O movimento é cada vez mais rápido. As mãos do rapaz não sossegam. Segurou os cabelos dela com força. Deu um beijo voluptuoso e sôfrego. Que abafou os gemidos.

Numa estocada mais forte as unhas dela lhe marcaram as costas. Ele apertava o corpo de Ranma com força. Apertava seus seios. Deixava marcas. Soltou o resto das tranças. Ela ficava muito (mais) atraente com seu cabelo comprido solto. Cheirou o cangote. Surpreendentemente, se ele estivesse mais consciente, o aroma é feminino e delicado. Ranma é completamente mulher.

Ryoga apertava aquele corpo alvo contra si. Ela é torneada e forte. Conforme os gemidos se tornavam mais altos e freqüentes, ele agarrava Ranma pelo cabelo e a beijava. O calor o invadia. O calor da companheira, o calor do vapor do banheiro, o calor que produziam.

Mantiveram-se abraçados. Aproveitavam o momento, era tudo novidade. Era a primeira vez do jovem Ryoga. Sempre fora um rapaz tímido. Primeira vez que Ranma era penetrada, uma sensação nova. Seus corpos suados e quentes mantinham-se juntos.

* * *

Que tal um banho juntos? Seria divertido. Ele segurou Ranma. Abraçados e beijando-se. A banheira era tão grande e convidativa. Os vapores subiam alegremente. A luz refletia no teto. Ele se jogou na banheira. Foi uma aterrissagem brusca. Não foi uma boa idéia.

Na hora foi o susto. Cada um foi para um lado da banheira, deitados ao longo. A banheira era grande, mas nem tanto. Não o suficiente para manter-los à distância. Os dois rapazes são grandes e fortes. Os corações acelerados. De repente tomaram noção de seus atos.

Ranma não acreditava no que fez. Estava tudo errado. Como poderia ter se deixado levar pela sua alma feminina? Sua cabeça estava a mil. A água quente deixava o corpo mole. Precisava por os pensamentos em ordem. Estava sonolento. Notou que Ryoga estava assustado. Submergiu.

Estava desfrutando do silencio sob'água. De repente lábios macios vêm de encontro aos do jovem. Fechou os olhos. Estaria o amigo louco? Ryoga continuou com o beijo. Não resistia. O jovem Saotome nunca se preocupou com o que os outros pensavam de sua sexualidade mesmo. Cedeu.

Ryoga estava sobre ele. Com uma perna em cada lado. O ar acabou e eles se ergueram. Mãos firmes e ásperas acariciavam. Ryoga beijava e lambia aquele corpo musculoso e definido. As mãos do menino porco não sentiam mais uma cintura fina, seios fartos e pele sedosa. Mas músculos fortes e ombros largos. Era diferente. Gostou.

Ranma era brusco com o Hibiki. Cederia sim à carne novamente. Mas seria diferente. Com o outro no colo, encostou as costas numa lateral da banheira. Apoiou as pernas na outra. Seus joelhos seriam o apoio do Ryoga. As caricias retornaram. Era mais selvagem. Mais mordidas. Parecia querer provar cada pedaço do parceiro.

Seu membro tava firme. Começou a acariciar o do parceiro. Era estranho. Num movimento rápido pegou nas nádegas de Ryoga e o penetrou. Que deu um grito rouco de dor. Ele controlava os movimentos do companheiro. Ia com calma. Até a dor ser tomada pelo prazer. Logo estavam ambos urrando.

O Ryoga acaricia o próprio pênis enquanto era penetrado e mordido. Ranma teve o orgasmo primeiro, mas continuou ate chegar ao amigo. Estava cansado. Mas não queria para. Nem Ryoga, que tentou levanta-lo para mudar de posição.

Mas Ranma foi mais rápido. Logo Ryoga estava de quatro na banheira. Ranma lhe afastou as pernas e as nádegas. Penetrou novamente. Desta vez com mais jeito, mais cuidado, mais carinho.

* * *

Algum tempo depois...

Movimentos lentos. Ranma passava esponja nas costas de Ryoga. O garoto lhe acariciava as coxas que o cercavam. Os vapores tomavam conta do banheiro. Os únicos sons que se ouvia era a água se mexendo e saindo da torneira. A chuva acabara. Não estavam com pressa de terminar o banho.

De repente ouve-se sons abafados. Dentre eles distingui-se a voz da Akane. Ryoga num susto pula fora da banheira. Ele corre para o chuveiro. Ranma estica-se sonolento na banheira quente. Ryoga toma uma ducha gelada. Esperarão ansiosos pelo próximo banho quente.

**oO.oO.0.Oo.Oo**

* * *

_#O cabelo vermelho é uma técnica muito usada em animes quando mais de uma "pessoa" ocupam o mesmo corpo, para diferencia-las. Isso fez falta em Yu-gi-oh?_

* * *


End file.
